transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream (Michael Bay)
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) is a hero on the wrong side. Over the centuries he's come to believe both Optimus and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race, and simply pursue their own agendas. At some point, he came to the decision that, for the good of the species, a new leader must emerge, and he would be that leader. However, over time, he became as corrupt in his own way as Megatron, although he prefers subtlety and deception to Megatron's brute force. Now, what may once have been noble goals are buried under layers of self interest, transforming Starscream into that which he supposedly despised. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Charlie Adler (English), Tadashi Miyazawa (Japanese) Leading the hunt for the AllSpark during the absence of Megatron on Earth has given Starscream a taste for command. He has experienced firsthand the brutality that allows Megatron to maintain control over his Decepticon legions. It is a style of leadership that Starscream takes to with gusto, punishing disobedience without mercy and rewarding successes only with a narrowed eye and threatening gesture. He craves ultimate control, and looks forward to the day when Megatron makes the mistake that allows Starscream the opportunity to slip a jagged shard of steel between his processor clusters. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Jet. Attributes: Gallery File:Starscream_ben_procter.jpg|Starscream's Earth jet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Bonecrusher **Brawl **Skullsmasher *Seekers **Starscream *The Fallen Family Neutral *Megatron *Soundwave *Sentinel Prime Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Jetfire *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Dirl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *Kinetic Solutions Incorporated **Deathstroke *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller (Michael Bay)Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past In 2007 we see him attack the Hoover Dam and then meets up with Megatron before flying to Mission City to fight.There,he we see him severely injure Ironhide and Bumblebee.Then he blends in with a few others fighter jets.After Megatron dies due to the humans he flies back to Cybertron and leads the Decepticons until Megatron is revived 2 years later.Later,after Grindor captures Sam,Mikaela,and Leo he slices the van that the humans were hiding in in half.After being shot out a window by Optimus Prime he helps Megatron and Grindor fight Prime.Then after Grindor is beheaded by Prime and Prime is stabbed and killed by Megatron he flies with Megatron to a building downtown and Megatron beats him up because Sam escaped.Screamer flies to Eygpt where the big fight takes place.And after Megatron's mentor The Fallen is killed he says "Not to call you a coward master,but sometimes cowards DO survive"and then flies away with Megatron to somewhere in Kenya or Zimbabwe.Then he says to his wounded master "Oh master,it pains me to see you so wounded,so weak." then Megatron yells "SPARE ME,YOU GASEOUS SYCHOPANT!!" Then afterwards they go to Washington,D.C. to set up the first space bridge near the Lincoln Memorial then they show up in Chicago and start destroying stuff.But then the Autobots and the Army arrive and starting fighting back.Then he chases Sam and his new girlfriend,Carly.But,Sam sticks a bomb to his head and after a minute of freaking out he flies onto a building where the bomb goes off blowing up his head.His head can be found in The Last Knight. Film Transformers (2007) from DreamWorks and Paramount Transformers:Revenge Of The Fallen (2009) from DreamWorks and Paramount and finally,Transformers:Dark Of The Moon (2011) from Paramount Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Michael Bay Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Male Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Michael Bay Decepticon leaders Category:Deceased Category:Michael Bay Deceased Category:Deceased Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Deceased Decepticons Category:Alternate Versions of Starscream